Asthma and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) are diseases affecting the respiratory system, which millions of people suffer from. These diseases are today regarded as inflammatory diseases and the symptoms comprise constriction of the airways. Common treatment of the associated bronchoconstriction involves use of beta-agonists, such as terbutalin and formoterol, and anticholinergics, such as ipratropium bromide and thiotropium bromide.
Hypertension, i.e. high blood pressure, increases the risk of stroke, heart attacks, heart failure and kidney disease. Medications presently used for the treatment of hypertension include the administration of beta-blockers, calcium channel blockers, diuretics, angiotensin-converting enzyme inhibitors and angiotensin II receptor antagonists. Vasoconstriction results in an increase in the blood pressure.
The treatments for prevention or reduction of bronchoconstricion, inflammation, such as inflammation of the respiratory tract, and vasoconstriction are in many ways insufficient and there is a need for alternative treatments.